


What the Fuck is With All These Car Rides

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [5]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Another fucking car ride/emotional hash out, Bonding, F/M, headless horseman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod and Abbie discuss their strange encounter on the way to the police department. Ensue intense bromance moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Fuck is With All These Car Rides

"You are worried," Ichabod noticed once they were in the car and heading for the PD. Abbie didn’t reply. "What vexes you, Abigail?" 

"I don’t know, just…everything," Abbie said after a moment of thought. "The apocalypse, Jenny, you, and now this."

"Do you believe what Miss Swan and that hook-ed fellow were saying?" Ichabod himself didn’t have many reservations with their tale, they sounded honest enough, but of course he still kept a skeptical mind like Abbie had taught him. 

"I really don’t know," Abbie sighed. "It sounds crazy, but hey, I’ve met crazy. I’ve stared crazy in the eyes. It’s just…where do you draw the line?" 

"A very valid point, Lieutenant," Ichabod agreed. "It is hard to know when one is using too little or too much skepticism."

"I guess my biggest fear is losing you," Abbie admitted with a deep breath. "Like you said, we’re in this together now. I can’t do this alone, but I can’t hold you back either." Ichabod and Abbie had a bond deeper than their roles as witnesses. It was like they were two halves of the same whole. They needed each other, or they were useless. 

"I’m not entirely sure I understand what you mean," Ichabod blinked in confusion. "How would you hold me back?"

"Let’s not play games here. Let’s say what they told us is really true. I’m not fictional. I don’t belong to that fictional Wonderland that Emma was talking about. But you do. You could have answers there, maybe even family and friends," Ichabod just gave her a look of disbelief. 

"As far as I am concerned, my family and friends are here," Ichabod smiled. "And that is all that matters to me." Abbie took her eyes off the road for a brief second to make eye contact with Ichabod and returned the smile. 

"You better not leave me to deal with Headless Horseman on my own, Crane," Abbie joked, regaining her lighthearted attitude. 

"Not in a million years, Mills," Ichabod smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> A little shorter, yes, but I wanted to provide some insight into what our Sleepy Hollow friends were thinking. The next one is much longer, I promise you.


End file.
